


Roxo mas nem tanto

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Lime, M/M, Nudity, Post-Hades saga, Pre-Slash, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Era nessas horas que agradecia aos outros deuses pelos seus vizinhos chegarem tarde, Aiolos nunca iria deixá-lo esquecer aquela cena.





	Roxo mas nem tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 09/janeiro/2017.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 para Theka Tsukishiro do Fórum Need For Fic.

Desde que a paz reinava e Athena havia suplicado por suas almas ao seu pai Zeus, os cavaleiros de ouro realizavam treinos mais leves, já que não estavam sendo ameaçados por nenhum deus megalomaníaco naquele momento, mas o santuário andava desfalcado de aprendizes.  
Tendo isto em vista a deusa pediu a seus fiéis cavaleiros que se encarregassem da nova geração.

Mu havia reaberto a forja da casa de Áries e com a ajuda de Kiki, seu aprendiz, restaurava pouco a pouco as muitas armaduras estraçalhadas nas batalhas.

Aldebaran quase nunca estava no santuário, pois viajava atrás de crianças pelos países estrangeiros, sua personalidade bondosa e jeito simpático costumavam conquistar os jovens aprendizes logo de cara.

Saga e Aiolos seguiam como antigamente recebendo os pequenos aprendizes, as crianças que chegavam ali eram moldadas pelos ensinamentos bondosos do cavaleiro de gêmeos; onde Saga era exigente Aiolos compensava com suavidade; os dois sempre haviam gostado de cuidar dos mais novos quando eram aprendizes.

Máscara da Morte treinava alguns dos aprendizes intermediários, aqueles velhos o suficiente para não desmaiarem com os métodos nada ortodoxos dele; Afrodite que não costumava socializar tanto com os aprendizes, que nunca sabiam dizer se ele era um cavaleiro ou amazona preferia auxiliar com os mais novos utilizando seus conhecimentos sobre venenos e antídotos em conjunto com o treino empregado por Máscara.

Aioria havia passado a cuidar dos assuntos relacionados a segurança do santuário e também ajudava no treinamento das jovens amazonas ao lado de Marin e Shina. Shura já redimido de toda a sua culpa, o ajudava cuidando das amazonas em todos os estágios do treinamento.

Shaka havia ficado com os aprendizes mais velhos, depois que eles passavam pelo treinamento de Máscara ele acalmava seus espíritos.

Donko continuava a vigiar os cinco picos antigos, sentia que seu tempo no santuário já havia passado, mas permanecia em constante contato com o Patriarca, seu velho companheiro Shion.

Milo treinava os aprendizes depois que passavam por Saga, os primeiros treinos físicos era ele quem supervisionava, e por mais que não aparentasse, era ótimo com crianças, elas simplesmente o adoravam. Camus havia se juntado a ele e também as treinava, mas seu vasto conhecimento era difundido todos os dias em uma arena digna de Platão.

 

Sendo assim, nada impedia os cavaleiros de terem uma vida “quase” normal no santuário de Athena.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Tendo finalizado o treino da última leva de aprendizes, Camus estava já a algumas horas treinando, mas a cada segundo ficava mais irritado, não precisava do cosmo para saber que Milo de Escorpião estava o observando desde que havia chegado.

Essa era uma das coisas que mais o irritava em Milo, o jeito com o qual ele conseguia se esgueirar sorrateiramente pelo Santuário, era só pensar em sua pessoa que rapidamente ele aparecia se camuflando entre as colunas, às vezes Camus se perguntava se ele também não se utilizava de telecinese; era humanamente impossível estar sempre por perto.

Mas como ele mesmo dizia: "impossível" era seu nome do meio, o que Camus costumava retrucar que era "inconveniente".

— Se vai ficar aí o dia inteiro podia vir para a arena não acha? -Perguntou em voz alta sem parar os movimentos que executava.

Os aprendizes mais velhos, já sob a tutela de Shaka, que estavam próximos recuaram, sem entender com quem o fechado mestre Camus de Aquário falava; mas logo começaram a deixar o local rapidamente, pois Milo de Escorpião vinha descendo as escadarias imponente, seu cosmo irradiando desafio a todos os presentes, mesmo que eles já tivessem sido seus aprendizes quando mais novos.

Ao chegar ao fim das escadarias só estavam os dois ali.

— Ótimo Milo, parabéns seu cabeça dura, acabou de esvaziar a arena no meio da tarde, o que o Grande Mestre vai dizer? - Perguntou com a voz monótona; já estava tão acostumado com as excentricidades do Escorpião que elas nem o abalavam mais.  
— Se você não percebeu Camus, acabo de salvar sua virtude, aqueles garotos do Shaka estavam te secando desde que chegou - Reclamou cruzando os braços  
— Do mesmo jeito que você? Ou acha que não percebi o momento em que começou a se esgueirar por entre as colunas? - Perguntou irritado, não era uma princesa presa no castelo esperando ser salva — Já lhe disse mil vezes que não gosto de ser vigiado! -Afirmou congelando uma coluna com seu golpe.  
— Ahh estava quente aqui mesmo - Aprovou rindo alto.

Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o que vindo dele já era um claro sinal de perigo; somente Milo era capaz de tirá-lo do sério tão rápido e por tão pouca coisa.

— Você podia aproveitar e treinar para fazer uns sorvetes, vamos todos morrer queimados nesse calor - Ia dizendo sorrindo de canto, podia dizer o momento exato em que Camus o atacaria e já se sentia preparado.

Mas Camus foi mais esperto, se virou para ele e ao invés de atacá-lo diretamente, apenas fez de conta e acabou golpeando o chão.  
Milo riu, dando alguns passos para trás, mas depois ficou branco conforme se sentia escorregar e seus pés tropeçavam em um monte de gelo que havia surgido ali propositadamente, o fazendo cair de bunda no chão gelado, além de bater as costas no gelo recém feito bem no meio da arena.

— Camus! - Gritou indignado, mas ele já estava subindo as escadarias, e quem o conhecesse bem como Milo, veria que seus passos estavam mais leves, e a expressão apesar de zangada escondia seu divertimento.  
— Não fique me espionando Milo -Recomendou no topo das escadas — Eu posso ser obrigado a te esfriar de novo - Debochou ao sair.  
— Sei... sei muito bem o que ele vai esfriar - Resmungou se levantando ainda patinando no gelo e esfregando a bunda dolorida.

Sua dignidade já havia sido afetada e não estava em condições de ter outra pequena discussão com Camus naquele instante; então resolveu retomar sua rotina com seus pequenos aprendizes, já que estava quase na hora de Saga trazê-los para a arena.

Passou o resto da tarde e o começo da noite ensinando a seus alunos, ávidos de conhecimento, como se derrubava um oponente usando somente as mãos.  
Quando terminaram levou as crianças para os banhos, onde um Saga e um Aiolos de aparência cansada supervisionavam as pequenas pestes.  
Esse era o horário perfeito para subir as casas, quando o francês se refugiava na parte privada de seu templo para fazer sua higiene; assim não corria o risco de encontrá-lo discutindo métodos com Shaka em Virgem. 

— Picolé azedo, isso sim - Resmungava enquanto subia as escadarias meio mancando.

Já estava mais do que acostumado as pancadas dos treinos, com as crianças que costumavam ser seus aprendizes mal se cansava, mas o gelo que Camus havia utilizado contra ele mais cedo havia deixado seu corpo dolorido, principalmente as nádegas.  
Assim que entrou em sua casa pegou uma fruta e foi comendo até a parte privada, arrancando as sandálias pelo caminho e logo depois jogando a roupa suja em um cesto que mantinha do lado de fora do quarto, onde sempre jogava a roupa por reflexo.  
Não tinha o costume de fechar portas e muito menos de prestar atenção em quem passava por sua casa para ir mais acima, a maioria deles utilizava os atalhos feitos para os servos depois de um longo dia de treino, e Aiolos e Shura só costumavam ir para casa muito mais tarde.  
Tinham poucas regalias do mundo moderno no santuário, a tecnologia atual não parecia funcionar muito bem dentro daquelas barreiras, mas conseguiam utilizar os benefícios de um banho quente; todos os templos eram equipados com uma pequena banheira esculpida na pedra bruta e mais recentemente Saori havia mandado que instalassem chuveiros nas pequenas casas de banho.  
Milo particularmente adorava seu chuveiro, toda aquela água geladíssima batendo em seu rosto e em seus músculos doloridos era delicioso; e depois de um árduo dia de trabalho, tudo o que queria era usufruir do seu chuveiro gelado.

— Milo! - Disse uma voz parecendo espantada.

O cavaleiro de escorpião não havia identificado o invasor pela voz, já que estava acabando de lavar os fartos cabelos e o barulho da água não o deixava escutar os sons externos; mas aquele cosmo era inconfundível.

— Virou invasor de banheiros agora senhor pudico Camus de Aquário? - Perguntou se virando de frente para ele.

O francês virou o rosto para aquela cena tão quente, duvidava que já tivesse visto algo a altura daquele momento, afinal, o que se podia comparar a um corpo grego extremamente bem definido, com os cabelos compridos caindo molhados pelas costas, tocando as nádegas super bem definidas e roxas, por conta da queda.  
Porque era aquele tom escuro de roxo que o havia feito pronunciar o nome do grego, pois assim que adentrou os aposentos ficou paralisado diante de tanta sexualidade.

— Camus, você está bem? - Perguntou preocupado.

Normalmente Camus rebateria seus insultos com alguma frase fria, mas o francês não dizia nada, o que era um mau agouro.  
Pegou a toalha que estava pendurada em um gancho na parede ao seu lado e a enrolou na cintura; prendeu os longos cabelos na mão, os segurando com um nó bem frouxo, apenas para impedir que pingasse por todo o chão já escorregadio, não queria levar dois tombos em um dia só.  
Assim que se aproximou o suficiente para tocá-lo Camus lhe deu as costas e saiu de seu templo quase a velocidade da luz.

— O que é que deu nesse picolé? - Perguntou em voz alta.

Depois da bela brincadeira que ele havia feito com ele mais cedo, o que Milo mais queria era poder deixar aquele bloco de gelo fervendo, fosse de raiva, de vergonha ou o mais delicioso, de tesão.

Porque Camus de Aquário era o último cavaleiro solitário daquele santuário; todos os outros já haviam encontrado um companheiro com o qual dividir seus dias, e sob as bênçãos de Athena eles levavam suas vidas como normalmente.  
Mas Camus não aceitava aquilo, era obstinado o suficiente para argumentar que qualquer tipo de relacionamento atrapalharia sua vida como cavaleiro, o que Milo achava um absurdo, mas quem disse que ele conseguia mudar as idéias do amigo?  
As fofocas corriam soltas naquele lugar, e sabia que amanhã estaria na boca de todos os aprendizes e cavaleiros que Milo de Escorpião subiu as escadarias correndo apenas de toalha atrás de Camus de Aquário.  
Era nessas horas que agradecia aos outros deuses pelos seus vizinhos chegarem tarde, Aiolos nunca iria deixá-lo esquecer aquela cena.

— Camus de Aquário! Não ouse entrar no meu banheiro daquele jeito e sair correndo! - Disse já adentrando o templo.

Seu cosmo preencheu todo o lugar, sem fazer muito alarde para seus companheiros, não queria que nenhum dos vizinhos mais alarmados subisse até lá preocupado; mas sentiu que Camus estava em seu quarto e sem cerimônia alguma adentrou o recinto.

— Milo! - Reclamou o outro assim que o escorpião se materializou a sua frente — Você está andando nas escadarias do santuário só de toalha seu depravado? - Perguntou chocado.

Estavam a menos de meio metro um do outro, Milo podia jurar que podia sentir a temperatura cair gradativamente a sua volta, apesar que seu corpo parecia ferver diante do rosto corado daquele aquariano.

— Foi você quem saiu correndo do meu banheiro Camus - Se defendeu.

Cruzou os braços, fazendo os músculos ficarem ainda mais proeminentes em seus braços e tórax, não pode deixar de notar o olhar de Camus percorrendo seu corpo, mas o francês logo se controlou, e a única coisa que o denunciava era o rubor em sua pele, que de tão branca, estava vermelha até o pescoço.  
Camus já havia tomado banho, podia sentir o cheiro do xampu que ele usava no ar, apesar de seus cabelos estarem impecavelmente secos e alinhados, vestia uma roupa leve, igual as que utilizavam nos treinos, mas de cor escura e tecido mais fino.

— Vai ficar me analisando seu Escorpião cabeça dura? - Perguntou lhe entregando um potinho de cor clara — Devia ter falado que eu o machuquei mais cedo seu irresponsável! - Falou de modo frio, deixando escapar uma pontinha de preocupação que fez Milo sorrir feito uma criança.  
— Não estou machucado seu picolé de limão, aquele seu gelinho só me deixou com dor na bunda - Reclamou usando um tom malicioso.  
— Pois não sem motivo, suas nádegas estão roxas Milo - Explicou ainda mais corado de falar aquilo para o amigo.

Não era de se envergonhar, podia discutir anatomia humana até com Saga, que era o mais depravado de todos, mas ficar falando das partes baixas do melhor amigo com ele somente de toalha ali a sua frente era demais.  
Milo não esperou nem um segundo para ir até o espelho que Camus mantinha ao lado da cama, e retirou a toalha sem cerimônias, se virando de frente para ele enquanto tentava olhar sua parte traseira.

— Camus, a minha bunda não está roxa! Isso é só uma desculpa para não me falar porque saiu correndo! - Reclamou se virando para frente

Camus tinha o olhar vidrado em seu corpo, Milo exalava sensualidade por todos os poros, até o ambiente em que ele se metia parecia se tornar luxuriante.  
Já há algum tempo que seus sentimentos pelo melhor amigo haviam evoluído, e se sentia acuado contra tudo que sempre acreditou, relacionamentos atrapalhavam suas vidas como cavaleiros e não ao contrário, mas via tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor naquele santuário.  
Todos pareciam ainda melhores depois de se entenderem com seus companheiros, agora era até possível manter uma conversa civilizada com Máscara da Morte, sem que ele ameaçasse mandar alguém ao Yomotsu.  
Se não tinha mais argumentos para refutar de um lado, do outro havia Milo.  
Milo nunca havia aparecido com nenhuma namorada ou namorado, costumava sair para se divertir quando estavam de folga, mas nunca soube dele aos beijos por aí e também não queria por sua amizade a perder.  
Era verdade que havia se tornado mais sociável com seus colegas dourados, mas Milo sempre seria seu melhor amigo.  
Já havia comentado com Afrodite, seu vizinho, sobre como Milo parecia não querer se amarrar a ninguém, mas o outro havia apenas rido do comentário, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.  
“Tem coisas que são difíceis de ver” era o que ele sempre lhe dizia quando comentava alguma coisa sobre Milo.

— Está vendo alguma coisa que gostou muito ou entrou em parafuso Camus? - Milo perguntou perigosamente perto.

Camus parecia estar em tal estado de catatônico que mal havia visto o grego se aproximar tanto assim, tamanha era sua concentração nos pensamentos.

— Ora, deixe disso Milo - Pediu colocando a mão livre em seu peito para afastá-lo  
— Do que Camus? Você vive fugindo de mim picolé, mas hoje não! - Afirmou de maneira firme — O que é que está acontecendo com você meu amigo? - Perguntou de maneira branda.

Adorava provocar o amigo, mas o assunto agora parecia sério e não importava qual fosse a travessura, sempre pararia tudo para ajudá-lo.  
Quantas vezes já havia saído daquele santuário soltando fogo pelas ventas, tal qual era a indiferença de Camus para suas investidas?   
Nunca sabia o que pensar disso, prezava demais a amizade sincera para dar um passo maior do que poderia e estragar tudo aquilo que já tinham e havia demorado tanto para conseguir.

— Você me confunde Milo - Confessou de súbito o que lhe ia no pensamento — Fica me seguindo pra todo lado, espanta os aprendizes, passa horas ao meu lado enquanto ensino na arena, sendo que poderia estar descansando, aceita tudo que lhe proponho, e ainda fica desfilando quase nu na minha frente, o que você quer de mim? O que espera que eu faça Escorpião? - Perguntou se aproximando perigosamente dele o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Milo parecia perdido, agora era ele quem estava contra a parede, Camus nunca havia sido tão claro assim e se via sem saber como agir, estava num beco sem saída.  
Se confessasse seus sentimentos corria o risco de perder o amigo, se não confessasse parecia que iria perdê-lo da mesma maneira tal qual eram os olhos rubros faiscando para cima dele, atrás de uma resposta.

— S'ayapo¹ - Disse em voz alta.

E logo que o disse se arrependeu, poderia ter dado qualquer maldita desculpa esfarrapada, mas não, tinha que ceder aos seus mais secretos desejos daquela maneira; agora Camus o encarava com os olhos ligeiramente maiores, como se arregalados de surpresa.

— Desculpe Camus, eu vou para o meu templo - Pediu

Lhe deu as costas e foi pegar a toalha jogada de qualquer jeito sobre a cama dele.

— O que foi que você quis dizer com isso Milo? - Perguntou já ao lado dele.

Sua voz estava mais branda, mas também havia um tom de surpresa com o qual nenhum dos dois estava acostumado.  
Milo respirou fundo, e decidiu que seria tudo ou nada, não era nenhum tipo de covarde, e se havia chegado de tal modo naquele assunto, iria até o fim.

— Prefere que eu utilize a sua língua mãe? - Perguntou se virando para ele — Je t'aime² Camus de Aquário! - disse com toda paixão que havia dentro do seu peito, todos os anos em que sofria em silêncio saindo naquela simples frase.

Camus estava sem palavras, mas não recuou quando Milo se inclinou em sua direção e tocou seus lábios com os dele.  
Era um beijo gentil, Milo estava apenas testando para ver se ele iria se esquivar, mas como o francês parecia não querer ir a outro lugar, passou o braço pelas costas dele, o trazendo para mais perto e a outra mão foi até seu rosto, tocando a pele branca com desejo.

Camus correspondia a sua investida com vontade, segurou em um de seus braços, apertando os músculos que havia cobiçado mais cedo, e a outra foi se embrenhar entre os fios já meio secos, os soltando daquele nó mal feito.

— Eu te amo Camus — Sussurrou rente aos lábios dele, sorrindo ao ver a pele corada.

Camus abriu os olhos, meio nublados devido a todas as sensações que haviam assolado seu corpo, mas deu um meio sorriso de canto.

— Eu também te amo - Confessou o puxando para um beijo avassalador.

Todas as suas dúvidas pareciam ter sido varridas de sua mente, é claro que continuariam sendo amigos, pois foi isso que os aproximou, e aquela amizade havia se transformado em amor, um do qual ambos estavam fugindo até aquele momento.  
Camus desviou dos beijos dele e deu dois passos para trás.

— Milo, é melhor cuidar dessas nádegas roxas logo - Advertiu voltando a colocar o potinho nas mãos dele.

Milo se sentou com cuidado na cama, e abriu um pouco as pernas, se exibindo para ele de modo sugestivo.

— Você tem certeza de que quer se preocupar com a minha bunda picolé? - Perguntou transbordando malícia.

Os velhos hábitos voltavam com força total, achava que seria estranho depois que confessasse seus sentimentos em voz alta, mas ele e Milo continuavam os mesmos.  
Deixou um sorriso lascivo aparecer, o que fez o escorpião engolir em seco.

— Tem razão, ela vai estar pior depois que eu acabar com você - Afirmou colocando seu joelho no meio das pernas dele e o beijando.

Era nessas horas que Milo dava graças aos deuses por seus vizinhos voltarem tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> S'ayapo¹ - Te amo em grego  
> Je t'aime² - Te amo em francês


End file.
